


wishes from comets to the moon

by wearethewitches



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, F/F, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mama Regina, Moral Dilemmas, Regina Mills adopts Emma Swan, Snapshots, Wishes, and longer, something i dug up from my folder that was better than i remembered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethewitches/pseuds/wearethewitches
Summary: Flipping the card over and over, trying to find some hidden message, Regina finds herself reading the dark blue script in slanted cursive multiple times before she looks up and around her lawn again, searching for the sender-or when Regina begins to receive unfulfilled wishes from a lonely girl, she responds and changes the course of fate.





	1. Chapter 1

**IV**

The doorbell rings, reverberating through the mansion. In her kitchen, Regina stiffens.

_This isn’t right. I haven’t changed anything today._

Regina puts down her cookbook, going to the door and looking out through the opaque glass, frowning at the lack of person. Opening the door, Regina looks around, the sky still bright enough despite the setting sun for her to see without the aid of the streetlights. Nothing. Frown deepening, Regina shuts the door – but as she does so, movement on the ground catches her attention. Immediately, she opens the door again, pinpointing the cause.

“A letter?” Regina questions, perplexed. Leaning down, she picks the envelope up. It’s a pale cream colour with no address or even a stamp. Regina turns it over, nails skimming under the v-shaped opening. Ripping it, Regina takes out the card inside, which is the same colour and smaller than the envelope by an inch on either side.

_I wish I have parents again._

“What?” Regina doesn’t understand. Flipping the card over and over, trying to find some hidden message, Regina finds herself reading the dark blue script in slanted cursive multiple times before she looks up and around her lawn again, searching for the sender. After looking for a minute or two – even going out and around the sides of her house to check for the person that left the envelope – Regina goes back inside, shutting the door and peering at the strange correspondence.

Returning to the kitchen, Regina places it carefully on the island table, returning to her cookbook, picking out a recipe and resolutely ignoring the envelope until she gets to a point in making dinner where she has nothing to do.

“Who the hell sends letter like that, anyway?” Regina mutters darkly, confused and slightly scared. _No-one in Storybrooke would send me a letter like this, but it’s the fourth anniversary of the Curse being cast. I only know one thing about them, maybe – but with a wish like that, they have to be some kind of orphan. Why would the Curse do this?_

The envelope is stuck to her fridge with a magnet, evidence for something Regina doesn’t understand.

* * *

**V**

The doorbell rings, reverberating through the mansion. In her study, Regina looks up sharply.

Opening the door, Regina expects Graham, maybe – she’s instigated a relationship, recently, purely for her own benefit, trying to cure some of the persistent loneliness that’s pervading her body, making everything seem big and cold. However, no-one is there. Recalling the year previous, Regina looks down, staring at the new envelope on her front porch. Picking it up, Regina opens it – noting the same paper, the same card, the same blue ink – and reads.

_I wish the Johnsons adopt me and Josh stops pulling my pig-tails._

“Pig-tails?” Regina mutters, frowning before going back inside. Making her way to the kitchen, she takes the first letter off, the magnet waiting on the bench for its return. Putting the two envelopes side by side, followed by their cards, Regina studies them, nails clacking on the marble countertop.

_A child_ , Regina guesses, _an orphaned child trying to find a home._ She guesses they’re a girl – what boys have pig-tails? – but it’s how the two cards are handwritten that bothers her. _Perhaps they’re a caricature, a made up person in a story._ The cards are handwritten and not printed, the _S_ in each of the words ‘wish’ on either card different, slanted slightly further, the _O_ ’s along the second card tilted and squished depending on what letter proceeds them.

Regina glances at the calendar on her wall, the anniversary of Storybrooke’s creation glaring back at her.

_The date is the same. Should I expect another next year, too?_

Regina takes the cards and envelopes, putting them in a larger envelope in her study, in the bottom drawer. She makes a note in the next year’s itinerary, reminding her of what might come, wondering if it’ll happen – and if it does, what that means.

* * *

**VI**

The doorbell rings, reverberating through the mansion.

Regina, expecting it sometime during the evening of the anniversary, rather than the early afternoon, blinks in surprise before getting up from where she’d been sprawled over the couch, pausing a rerun of the last week’s SNL. Padding to the front door, she opens it, eyes already levelled downwards. The envelope sits on her porch, perfect and pristine, cream as ever.

Bringing it inside, Regina opens it up, taking out the card inside and reading blue inked words.

_I wish I didn’t live in a group-home and I wish my parents never gave me up._

“Oh dear,” Regina can’t help but sympathise with the – potentially fictional – girl.

But that’s all she can do. Placing the card back in the envelope, Regina goes to her office, taking out the large open envelope and slipping the third correspondence inside with its fellows. Making an entry in her next year’s itinerary, Regina jots down the irregularity of the third letter, noting the time in comparison to the previous letters.

_Now, I wait._

Regina has a feeling that this mystery will be one of the few things keeping her sane in the years to follow, waiting for letters to appear on her doorstep.

* * *

**VII**

The doorbell rings, reverberating through the mansion and Graham pauses in his ministrations.

“Do you want to get that?”

Regina scowls as he stops, but nods, getting off the bed and slipping her silk robe on. “Stay,” she orders, grumbling as she hurries downstairs, retrieving the envelope she’d been waiting twelve months for. Opening it, Regina expects another little wish for parents or a family, eyes skimming the text in her rush to get back to Graham. However, almost immediately, her impatience vanishes as cold creeps up her back.

_I wish Mr Bogart would stop doing things in the bathtub._

Regina feels slightly sick and then angry. Why send her this? Why make up a character and tell her their yearly wishes- birthday wishes? _It has to be their birthday. That means something – it has to, with it being the same date the Curse was cast. Maybe they only learnt how to make wishes four years ago? How old could they have been – a toddler? Three?_

“Born the same day as the Curse was cast,” Regina clutches the card tightly, whispering. “This is someone else’s work, though. Someone writes the cards…”

Graham comes downstairs after a couple of minutes of Regina hanging out in the kitchen. He’s tugging his jacket on, giving her an apologetic expression.

“I have to go. I got a call.”

Regina takes a moment to nod, recalling how she’d triggered a ripple today, Leroy going to the Rabbit Hole later than usual. He leaves and she’s left with the card, with its awful words. _Is someone messing with me or is this real? Is this a child, somewhere in the world?_

Eventually, Regina puts the envelope away in the designated place. There’s nothing she can do.

* * *

**VIII**

The doorbell rings, reverberating through the mansion. Regina stays put in the kitchen, steadfastly ignoring it. After an hour, she hears a window latch open, the familiar clicking sound loud and close by. She twists in her seat, eyes quickly spotting the envelope as it falls to the floor in her dining room. Looking at the open window, Regina’s breath catches.

_How did they open it?_

Standing, Regina keeps away from the outer walls as she goes close, paranoid that someone might reach in and grab her as she retrieves the letter, shutting the window and flipping the latches. Staring out into her dark garden, Regina swallows before backing away, rushing through her home and holing up in her personal office, keeping a close eye on the large windows.

The card this year is longer than Regina has seen before.

_I wish I never have to see Mr Bogart and Missus B ever, ever again and I wish that I can forget everything and I wish I never have to have a bath ever again and I wish that I get a slice of cake and I wish I wasn’t having a birthday party and I wish I could stay with the Collins’ forever and ever, please._

Regina breathes an instant sigh of relief. “You’re safe. Thank god.”

The card sticks onto the fridge with a magnet and stays there.

* * *

**IX**

The doorbell rings, reverberating through the mansion.

“Are we expecting visitors, Mayor Mills?” Gold questions, pausing in cutting his steak. Regina rises from the table, placing her napkin on the varnished wood gently.

“Please excuse me,” she says politely, before going to the door to pick up the letter. Once it’s in her hands, she goes to the study, not wanting Gold anywhere near the strange letters, or knowing they exist at all. As usual, the envelope is cream and the card inside an inch smaller than could fit, the writing in blue.

_I wish a family takes me in before I turn twelve and people stop looking at me._

“How old are you now?” Regina muses. “Nine, perhaps…a lot can happen in three years.”

She slips the card back into the envelope, storing it with the others, belatedly remembering last years is still on her fridge. Blanching slightly, Regina returns to Gold hurriedly, decidedly tense as they finish their meal, talking business.

When he leaves, the envelope from last year is hidden away too.

* * *

**X**

For the ten-year anniversary, Regina organises a dinner at the most expensive restaurant in town for the city council members, other high-living officials and Gold. As she’s chatting to the Albert Spencer-fied King George, a waiter comes up, interrupting gently.

“Mayor, there’s a letter for you at the desk.”

“Oh?” Regina raises an eyebrow, before recalling the reason for the dinner. Excusing herself from conversation with Spencer, Regina follows the waiter to the front desk, receiving the cream envelope, stopping herself from being visibly startled at the dark, black, block capitals spelling out _REGINA._ Taking it, she goes to the bathroom for privacy, locking herself in a stall before opening the envelope gently, taking out the card inside.

_I wish I wasn’t called Emma Swan and that I have my own last name from my real parents and not ones who give little kids away._

“A name,” Regina blinks in confusion. “Why…”

Regina puts the card back in the envelope, returning to her table after taking a minute to compose herself. The envelope is tucked into her purse until she returns home, whereupon she fires up her new computer that had appeared one morning, along with the know-how on its use.

Searching _Emma Swan_ , Regina finds herself with a newspaper article, describing a baby found by a diner patron in the woods, barely half an hour from Storybrooke, a knitted blanket with her name on it the only thing keeping her warm.

“This isn’t a coincidence,” Regina takes all the letters out, lining up the wishes in order, forming a story in her mind.

_Gets adopted by a Swan family, gets given back to the system and grows up enough that she’s able to articulate her loss of family. Ends up with a Johnson family, leaves said family for a group-home before finding herself in the hands of a paedophile._

“Then…” Regina swallows the lump in her throat, pushing onwards.

_Escapes paedophile and his partner to a safe home with a Collins family – probably an emergency home, if she recently left their care. Grows up more, discovering that potential adoptees don’t look for children older than twelve and then becomes bitter over her name._

“And somehow, I’ve been getting these wishes each year,” Regina purses her lips, before wondering if she could track the girl down. While it might be a cruelty to raise a child that grows in Storybrooke, at least she would live a better life than she already had.

_I’ll have Sidney on it in the morning._

* * *

“Emma,” Marie calls. “Emma, come downstairs, now! Your social worker’s here to see you!”

“I’m coming!” Emma yells, scrambling to tuck her tape-player in her drawer before rushing out of her room. Taking the stairs two at a time, Emma comes to a short stop beside the already-impatient Marie, who gives Emma an unimpressed look.

“Emma,” her social worker greets, “I’ve got some good news for you.”

“Yeah?” Emma looks up at Janet, noticing that her hair-dye hadn’t been topped up since they last time they saw each other two months ago. Behind her, the Christmas tree twinkles, before abruptly switching off, Marie twisting to scold the two girls playing with the plugs. Janet watches them with Emma for a few seconds before taking her hand, leading her to the kitchen, as if she were some little kid.

“A few months ago, remember how I told you a lady had called, asking about you?”

“Yeah,” Emma sits down at the table with Janet as she opens up her briefcase, handing over a picture of a smiling, dark-haired woman. “Is this her?”

“Yes. She’s taken quite an interest in you – she’s actually from near where you were found, as a baby. It’s all very exciting.”

“Really?” Emma questions, peering closer at the picture. _She’s very pretty,_ she thinks, eyes trailing over her dark, dark hair and wide, red-lipped smile. “Is she going to be my new foster-mom?”

“Better,” Janet says and that’s when Emma actually starts to pay proper attention, head snapping up as her eyes widen. “Her name is Regina Mills and she wants to adopt you, Emma.”

Emma sucks in a breath. Janet has to be lying, but Janet doesn’t lie. She’s one of the few adults Emma’s trusts and who always tries to believe Emma, when she complains about her foster-homes and foster-parents. _If she really wants to adopt me though, why hasn’t she come to meet me?_ Emma somehow asks Janet this, who nods understandably.

“She only recently finished the paperwork to adopt and house a child – and golly, did it all go through quickly! Regina would like you to come spend a few days with her after Christmas, over the New Year. If you like her and get on well, we’ll schedule more and more visits until, maybe, if you want, she adopts you in the summertime.”

“Okay,” Emma breathes, smiling all of a sudden, eyes burning. “I’m going to get adopted!”

Janet hugs her tightly as the tears start, Emma reaching her arms around Janet’s shoulders as her head tucks into her curly ginger hair.

“Yeah, sweetheart, you’re going to get adopted.”


	2. Chapter 2

**XI**

Emma’s eleventh birthday is spent in their mansion, with Graham helping her blow out her candles and Ruby Lucas at Regina’s side. She blows out ten candles and then an eleventh blue star, before they cut a piece off for each of them. Emma wipes the chocolate from her mouth at Regina’s pestering, grinning brightly and going to the kitchen, giving Regina the chance to clear up a little, setting the paperwork out on the table.

When looking for a pen in her pocket, she feels a piece of card slide into her grasp and Regina takes it out immediately, peering at the words. Unlike every year before now, there is no envelope and there are two different wishes – one in blue and then one in black.

_I wish I can stay with Regina forever._

_Emma’s wish,_ Regina thinks, eyes stinging slightly as she smiles.

_I wish there wasn’t a gaping hole inside of me._

The second wish – in black pen – is not Emma, clearly. To her interest, there’s also a faded black star behind the writing as well. _A differential…this is new,_ she thinks, wondering if this is a game she’ll play for the next however-long the Curse lasts. Will she keep getting cards with wishes on them from lonely little girls?

“Just a moment,” Regina excuses herself, taking the card to her office and returning with a black pen. Ruby sidles up to her as Graham and Emma play in the kitchen at the sink with the bubbles of an earlier sink of dishes, Emma squealing as Graham picks her up and spins her around a little.

“Do you think she’s going to do it?” Ruby whispers, breath ghosting over her ear. Shivering slightly, Regina shrugs before stepping out of Ruby’s personal space – clearly, Red Riding Hood’s Storybrooke counterpart didn’t know that the concept exists.

Graham and Emma slowly calm down, coming back to the dining room. Upon seeing the papers set up on the table, Emma pauses.

“What’s that?” Emma questions. Regina offers her the pen, which she takes carefully. “What’s going on?”

“Legal name-change forms,” Regina doesn’t bother with niceties, walls rising as Emma stares in shock. _This is a mistake._ “Your choice, completely. You’d become Emma Daniela Mills rather than Emma Swan. All they need is your signature as Emma.”

Regina sees the odd look Ruby gives her at her colourless tone, pointing at the space. Emma looks between the papers and the pen, before abruptly lurching towards Regina.

As Emma – her daughter by law, the adoption having finalised in July – wraps her arms around Regina’s waist, Regina herself can’t contain a flinch, but soon Emma is scrambling for a higher grip, pressing her lips to Regina’s cheek.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes – where do I sign? Where you pointed? Does this mean I’m a proper Mills? Why is Daniela my middle name?”

Regina blinks at Emma’s rapid-fire questions, before her walls drop and she hugs Emma tightly, squeezing. Emma hugs her too and they share an embrace for a long time before Regina explains where the young girl should sign. The next day, Regina takes Emma to see Albert Spencer, officiating the paperwork with him before faxing copies to the appropriate government associations in Boston.

“I’m Emma Daniela Mills, now,” Emma laughs giddily, tugging Regina down the street. “Can we get hot chocolate at Granny’s? Ruby puts cinnamon on it!”

“Celebratory drinks sound good,” Regina agrees.

* * *

**XII**

“Come on, mom, we’ve _got_ to invite her!” Emma pleads, despite Regina’s pursed lips as she fills out the report. Emma leans over the desk, hands dutifully not reaching out even as she balances, head twisting as Regina further avoids hers. “What’s so bad about inviting Ruby? You get on so good!”

“So well,” Regina corrects. “Miss Lucas and I have had a falling out.”

“Fallings out aren’t nice, so you should both get over yourselves and make out- make up!” Emma quickly leans back, hands coming to cover her mouth as Regina looks up sharply. “You should just make up!”

“…you want Ruby and I together?” Regina stares at her daughter in confusion.

Emma flushes to the tips of her ears. “Well- well I mean, you both- you both get on really well. Ruby knows your coffee order by heart and she’s the only one who can crack jokes silly enough to make you smile when you’re grumpy!”

“Emma, I’m not really looking for partners right now,” Regina blushes, wondering what the world is coming to if her own daughter is convinced she’d make a good girlfriend for a werewolf. _She’s Cursed, too. It’s not fair on her._ “Shouldn’t you be at school?”

“It’s all the same, every day, I keep telling you. There’s no point.” Emma huffs. “Can’t you do anything about it? You’re supposed to be the _Mayor_.”

“My apologies if I can’t singlehandedly upgrade your curriculum,” Regina frowns though, wondering if it might be worth it to have Emma commute to the next nearest high school. _That’s an idea I should put into motion._ “I have something in the works. Just wait for me to get it all straightened out before I tell you.”

Emma snickers a little. “Straightened out. That’s funny.”

“And why would that be?” Regina inquires wryly, awaiting a comedic answer.

“Because we’re both not completely straight.”

Regina hums amusedly, side-eyeing her daughter, who so apparently knows her own sexuality, even at only twelve. _Twelve, that used to be such a horror for her,_ Regina remembers, before reaching up to tap her on the nose with the end of her pen.

“Leave, heathen,” she says. “Go to the station and tell Graham you’re there for work experience.” Emma is quick to leave at the possibility of acting as a mini-sheriff, but pauses at the door.

“I still want Ruby at the party tonight.”

“We’ll see,” Regina watches Emma go, before feeling something enter her pocket. Taking it out, Regina is greeted with a familiar cream piece of card, a wish written in black ink with a faded star at its back.

_I wish I could just die already._

“Oh no,” Regina murmurs, thumb brushing over the cursive before she tucks it back in her pocket, wishing the person would make a wish that could give her a clue as to whom and where they are.

* * *

**XIII**

“Why don’t the babies and toddlers get older?”

Regina glances down at Emma, where she lies on her lap on the sofa. Turning off the television – the credits rolling anyway – Regina runs her fingers through her hair.

“No-one gets older,” she says truthfully. “Just you.”

“But why?” Emma asks, pulling her blanket up to her chin. “Are you cursed?”

“Exactly, sweetie,” Regina says in a soothing voice. “I’m sorry. I knew this was coming.”

“School here was the same day repeating over and over again,” Emma mutters. “Are you in a time-loop? Like in Groundhog day?”

“Yes, but it’s different. People remember the events of the day before, if they changed, but they can’t think hard about it. Everyone lives a life made for them, one day, over and over. Even me, though I can change the order of things, as one of the few to remember.”

“Remember that you’re in a time-loop?”

Regina shakes her head, knowing that this day would come and being prepared for it. _Always so perceptive,_ she thinks, recalling her pre-memorised speech.

“Yes and no. This whole town used to come from a place called the Enchanted Forest. People are characters you’d know from fairytales and Disney, though the stories they tell aren’t accurate at all. Part of the Dark Curse is remembering I come from there and remembering who I am.”

Emma shifts on her lap, turning so she can look upwards at Regina. “Who are you?”

Regina’s lip twitches, “The Evil Queen Regina, formerly of Xavier’s Kingdom and the White Kingdom. I took over some smaller lands and part of the White Kingdom to make my own.”

“…you’re not vain,” Emma frowns. “Do you really have a grudge against Snow White?”

“A big one. My mother manipulated her, so in truth she’s the real villain of my horrid tale, but Snow…she was a big part in ruining my life. Because of her, I had to marry her father. I was sixteen.”

Emma flinches, “How old was he?”

“Sixty, give or take a few years,” Regina watches as Emma reaches up, hand clasping hers tightly. “I don’t want you to know more than that.”

“Okay,” Emma swallows. “So…so when you say everyone doesn’t remember, does that include Ruby? And Graham?”

“Yes. Ruby used to be a werewolf, known by the name of Red Riding Hood. Graham was my Huntsman, who betrayed me, before I regained his allegiance.” Regina doesn’t say how she did so, Emma making an amazed face.

“Ruby’s a _werewolf?_ ”

“Yes.”

“So, because she’s Ruby and not her real self, that’s why you still won’t date her?”

Emma’s ability to bring up The Topic of Regina Possibly Dating Ruby at a time like this amazes Regina, who gives a startled laugh at her words. “Yes. I’m afraid she’s quite literally not in the right mind. It would be a betrayal of her trust, never mind that she doesn’t know it.”

“How does the Curse break?”

“Apparently, there was a prophecy that a Saviour would come on her twenty-eighth birthday and free everyone.”

“She?”

“Snow White’s daughter,” Regina smiles bitterly. “She isn’t here, in this town. Her parents sent her away in a magical wardrobe to another land, to be safe.”

Emma’s face screws up, “They just gave her up, just like that?”

“Just like that. Yet another reason to despite the Charmings,” Regina sneers. “You of all people know what it’s like. I pity their daughter and if she comes here when she turns twenty-eight…”

“Don’t get all evil on me, mom,” Emma reaches up, using her index finger to rub between her eyebrows. “I’m going to go up to bed. Can you tell me more tomorrow?”

“Of course, darling,” Regina’s anger fades slowly and she gives Emma a kiss on the forehead. “Goodnight, I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she says, before going upstairs to her room.

As soon as she disappears, Regina feels a card enter her pocket. Taking it out, Regina braces herself and is right to.

_I wish that bad things didn’t happen around me all the time._

“Who are you?” Regina questions quietly.

The card is hidden away without another word.

* * *

**XIV**

Regina can’t remember being this nervous before. Her hands are shaking and she nearly drops her coffee – but Ruby is there to grasp it over her loose fingers, raising an eyebrow.

“What’s up with you today, Madam Mayor? She’s just a girl.”

“She’s not _just_ a girl,” Regina says tersely, “She’s Emma’s best friend and she’s coming to visit Storybrooke, stay here the night. Not even Emma’s social workers did that.”

Ruby pouts, “But how are you going to scare her into submission if you’re like this?”

Regina glares slightly. “I don’t _want_ to scare her.”

“Would you like some liquid courage, then, Your Majesty?” Ruby questions humorously, leaning close enough their noses brush – but Regina stiffens at the name, the perplexed girl frowning. “Regina? What’s the matter?” She doesn’t move back or away, staying close. Regina sways slightly, unsure of how to explain why it bothers her, being called _Your Majesty_ by a woman who doesn’t remember she’s a queen in the first place.

Regina takes too long to think, apparently. Ruby brings a hand up, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear and then their lips brush lightly. Regina stops breathing for a moment, before she grips her coffee dangerously tight, leaning forwards into the kiss. Ruby’s hand rests against her cheek, her tongue coming to flash against her lips. Regina opens her mouth and she breathes through her nose.

It’s only when Leroy shouts – rather loudly – “ _LESBIAN ALERT!_ ” that Regina startles away from Ruby, who is quick to take off her heel and throw it at her grandmother’s patron.

“Shut it, Leroy!”

“Ruby! Don’t throw your shoes at customers!” Granny barks. “And stop making out with Regina! You’ve got tables to wait!”

“Dammit,” Ruby mutters, before looking to Regina. “Don’t worry about Emma and Lily. Trust me when I say it’ll be fine, promise. I’ll come over later for the party, if I can away at least.” She leans over, kissing her again, as if that’s something they _do_ , before rushing off, retrieving her shoe from Leroy. Regina swallows, leaving the diner in a hurry, sipping her coffee.

“I can’t believe that just happened,” she mutters. A snort attracts her attention and she looks up, narrowing her eyes. “Graham.”

“You and Ruby have been tiptoeing around each other for a while. Even I could see it. Good thing our arrangement is over and done with.”

Regina flushes slightly, sipping her coffee again before replying. “Are you coming to Emma’s party?”

“Of course I am. I wouldn’t miss it for the world – and I’ve _got_ to check out this Lily kid,” Graham shakes his head with a small smile. “What if she’s a bad influence? As Emma’s only father figure, I might as well act the part.”

“Emma doesn’t need a father figure. She has me.”

“And Ruby?” Graham teases.

Regina rolls her eyes. “Shouldn’t you be on patrol?”

He raises his hands up, the envelope in his hands catching her attention. “You caught me. I had to deliver this to you, though. I saw it slip out of your pocket this morning.” He hands it over, Regina not wasting any time in opening it. “Who’s it from?”

_I wish that nothing goes wrong at Emma’s tonight._

Regina’s mouth goes dry. “No-one. No-one important.”

_Lily._


End file.
